


When I Grow Up

by Oscar_S_Davies



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, sassy narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_S_Davies/pseuds/Oscar_S_Davies
Summary: Zagreus, nicknamed The Zigzag, is the golden boy of the Darkmouth University Baseball Team. He thought he (or rather his dad) had his whole life figured out by now but when his Writing professor assigned him the stupidest and most basic essay topic ever, he found himself second guessing everything.Than is the new barista in Eurydice’s café, serving up some fresh baked goods that got the business booming again like a godsent boon. Their place was a hangout space for the arts and humanities kids so it surprised him how the Uni’s all-star athlete was becoming one of their regulars.This is a tale about food, sports, music, college burnout, and screwing Theseus’ opportunity to get into Major League Baseball. As Zag tries to figure out what to do with his graduation essay. Read on and listen carefully...
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. It's My Life

_Our tale begins inside the confines of an institution for higher education. Here lies the young upstart whose story we will start to follow with a watchful eye and a discerning mind. As we see his journey unfold with every word spun in this epic, like the thread the Fates pass through their accursed loom. He is destined to make pivotal choices that will leave a lasting impact onto the hearts and souls of his fellow men. The terrain he shall embark on will be perilous. Countless heroes have tried to conquer such feats but they were met with a resounding failure. Our hero though is armed with wits to match Athena, a weapon that matches those made in the forges of Daedalus, and a strong resolve that not even the goddess of love herself can break or charm away._

_This is the tale of Zagreus Sephion, our protagonist._

_Listen Careful-_

Okay! Cut the track! This isn't working!

_Why I never._

I'm sorry old man bu-

_Old? I'll have you know that I'm only in my mid 30s._

Yeah. The 1930s. 

BC.

_Huff_

Did you actually just say the word 'huff'? As in the onomatopoeia?

_I can do whatever fits my fancy. It's not like you respect the finely crafted art of narrat-_

Yeah. I'm already bored. I'll take it from here. It's my life after all. 

_Well then, young man. Have a go at it yourself. And may you eternally get poisoned by a rabid satyr._

Jeez, what's his problem? And what's with all the weird Greek symbolisms?

So okay umm. Where were we? Oh right, hi! My name is Zagreus but feel free to call me Zag or even Zigzag like what my teammates and the school paper tends to call me. See, I got that nickname because of my signature throwing pitch I developed in middle school. For some reason, I can cast the ball out of my hand and the unpredictability of its movement made it seem like it was going in zigzags. I guess in my attempt to master a slider and a knuckle throw in one summer of baseball camp, I ended up combining the two. That got me varsity scholarships and well, here I am; a senior in Darkmouth University, majoring in Business Management which is just a decoy for "you're here to play and win baseball so we get alumni funding". And I guess my story starts here because I'm stressing the blood and darkness out of me since I'm the captain of the team and the final game of the season is a few weeks from now and that's also when the MLB scouts will watch and my dad will watch and the school board will watch and that will dictate my entire life and-

"Mr. Sephion?"

And maybe that's what the creepy narrator guy was talking about. With all the pivotal choices and perils and failures and maybe that's the lasting impact I'll have-

"Zag?"

And I don't know about the "wits of Athena" part because it's just my sports scholarship that's keeping my grades afloat and the goddess of love thing might be some shady narration because I'm single as hell even though my bat swings both ways. If you know what I-

"Earth to Zagreus!" 

Blood and darkness.

"Care to inform the class again what an author's purposes are?" Mr. Achilles, my Writing professor, asked me. 

"Ummm err... to persuade?"

"The way you turned it into an interrogative sentence makes it very persuading." The class laughs. Gee thanks guys. "Go on."

"To inform."

"What you're doing right now yes. What's the last one?"

My last brain cell just decided to throw itself into a lava pool, kamikaze style. All I can currently recall was pie but that's not helping me at all because that just made me start thinking about food and how hungry I am right now.

"Sorry, Mr. A. I'm tapped out." I answered and I'm relieved to see that he wasn't disappointed. I'd hate it if that happens. Mr. A is one of the cool teachers. He didn't automatically dislike me on the first day of the semester for being a varsity cash cow so that's already a bright green check mark in my book. 

"Well the best way to make it through is to realize that two out of three ain't bad." He said with a knowing smile as some of my classmates laughed upon getting his reference. That's another thing I like about Mr. A. He likes quoting random lyrics, this time quoting Fall Out Boy's I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off. Man, what a title. I consider myself a music buff so getting his references makes the class more entertaining. 

Wait a minute!

"To entertain!" I blurted out of the blue.

"Thank you for the follow up, Ms. Tina Denmark." Mr. A replied which was met by the resounding silence of crickets. A sure sign that he referenced something out of our feeble mind's comprehension. "Oh c'mon now. Ruthless? Born To Entertain? No one?"

More crickets.

"Oh well. Tough crowd. But yes, Zag here is correct. Persuade. Inform. Entertain." He said as he wrote in on the board in large bold letters. Followed by some underlines because emphasis. And now I feel justified because

a.) 3/3. Score!

b.) My classmates can shove it. The jock actually knows stuff. and

c.) I knew there was a pie there somewhere. Always trust your gut. In this case, my rumbling stomach.

Man, I love Mr. A's writing class but why did it have to be scheduled before lunch?

"Which brings me to my final major writing assignment for the semester." I groan to an audience of no one. This is the last thing I wanted to add onto my plate. And damn it, using the word "plate" is not a good idea when you're hungry. Mr. A finally finished his writing prompt and I'm confused with what he's getting at here. Like, he's kidding, right?

"When. I. Grow. Up." Again. EMPHASIS. Part 2. Jolted Boogaloo. "Pretty sure you've done a write up about this when you were young. You probably had a go at it by saying _'I want to be an astronaut'_ , or maybe a prima ballerina, or even the next president of our country. Well then this is your time to spruce that up with all the knowledge and experience you've gotten through the years."

Mr. A suddenly sat atop his table which is his version of going all informal Dead Poets Society on all of us. I heard he actually tried to recreate the moment a few years ago but then his heel snagged on something and he belly flopped towards the students. One embarrassing ER trip after and he decided to just sit on his desk. 

"You're all a few months away from graduating here. You've started drafting your _curriculum vitae,_ made a few calls here and there for internships and interviews, maybe even tried creating a LinkedIn account." Mr. A, I love and respect you but no one uses LinkedIn anymore. "But I also want you to think about this. Is this the path your first grade self wanted to forge when you wrote the very first draft of this essay topic? And before you chime in your dissent and say _'but Sir Achilles, those are just childhood dreams.'_ , and that is a very valid point and I'm not discounting that at all. But I want you to ask yourself, when did you remove your name out of the running for the next US president? When did you retire your ballet slippers and place your tutu on a yard sale? When did you say to yourself that the moon is just something you'll stare at while standing here on Earth? Someone gets to become the president, or ballerina, or astronaut, or whatever you wanted to be before you actually grew up. If you're no longer pushing for that dream as you aged, what changed? What circumstances led to that? Think about it."

The class fell into a deep silence and this time around, it wasn't because of an obscure musical reference. Mr. A went deep this time around and I already know that this will be a doozy to write. And here I thought his writing prompt about satirical laws was already hard. Pacts of Punishments for inmates though. Fun to write. Got an A-. 

"You have a week until finals to submit that to me but I'm expecting some consultations about your drafts before that. And remember: persuade me with your narrative, inform me about the important details, and make sure it's an entertaining piece of writing because I don't want to claw my eyes out while I check hundreds of these in the span of a week." He said with a chuckle which got the class to loosen back up and laugh alongside him. Told you Mr. A is cool. 

"Class dismissed everyone!" And my stomach probably growled out a hallelujah as it thought of the gyro and fries I was about to consume. 

"Hey, Zag? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. A called as I picked up my backpack. Blood and darkness, what did I do now?

"Yes, Mr. A?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I already bought my tickets for your final game." He said with a smile and I'm happy to hear a plural in there. "Are you stressing out about it though? You seem to be spacing out quite often these days."

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, that's like my shot to get offered a contract to play professionally."

Mr. A looks at me analytically and let me tell you that this is my first negative point about him. When he stares at you, it just burns through your entire being. You know that scene in that popular wizard movie franchise where the creepy bat-faced professor that has a fetish for the lead's mom tried to access the memories of his student? Yeah, just like that. Except this time, I like the professor and it scares me because I feel like I somehow disappointed him. That or maybe he just actually read my mind and he saw how much I wanted the conversation to be over because my digestive system is about to go on a strike and demand me to supersize my lunch order.

"Interesting." Oh great, an ' _Interesting'._ No one likes hearing that word. "Well I wish you luck then and may you have plenty of productive practices. And just know that my doors are always open if you need to consult about the final paper."

"Thanks, Mr. A. I will." And fuuuuuuuuuuuck. He's hinting at something. And I don't like where this is going. And no, before you go into that horrible line of thinking and start cancelling Mr. A, it's not _that_. He's in a happy and committed relationship, hence the plural usage of tickets. But what he's insinuating seems much worse than that if that was even possible.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and that gave me the perfect excuse to get out of the conversation. I made my way outside the classroom and saw a text from Meg, my best girl friend. Note the spacing. I don't want anyone getting any more wrong ideas here. We briefly dated in high school, decided we're better off as friends, and that's about as interesting of a story that I'll share about that.

_You promised me that you'll visit the café today._

And damn, I did. See I've been putting this off for quite some time now because to put it in the kindest words possible...

Asphodel Café sucks more than a rotating vortex of doom.

The food was horrible. The place wasn't well-ventilated. And their décor nowhere near matches the supposed farm to table soul food experience they were going for. And the nail in the coffin was that it was located on the opposite side of the campus from the baseball stadium. The only thing that makes it worth the trek was seeing Meg, who for some reason decided to stick it out as a server there since sophomore year. 

I was about to text her to reschedule but then she decided to call me.

"Don't even think of texting me to reschedule." Damn. She's good. 

"Hello to you too Megaera." 

"Just check it out Zag. We're under new management now. And there's a new guy that makes the best food you could ever imagine. You'll love it, I swear."

"Swear on the river Styx?" I asked, something we've come up with when we were dating. I mean we swore on the river Styx that we'd still remain friends after we broke up so I guess there's some magic to this idea.

"I swear on the river Styx." She replied so I know she's serious with this. "I'll reserve a table for you. You better come this time or Alex will flay you alive." 

"Wait, she's there right now?"

"You're choppy. Can't hear you. Byeeeee." Blood and darkness, Meg. You suck. 

Well then. Guess I'm saying goodbye to Sisyphus' food stall for now. Sorry tummy, you ain't getting that gyro today. Rain check tomorrow?

My stomach grumbled in response and I can’t believe I’m having a conversation with my stomach. Then again... who am I blabbering this entire soliloquy to anyway? 

I made my way down the university avenue, carefully checking left and right for rabid satyrs, and dashed towards the café. Hoping that Meg would at least grant me a decent friends and family discount because this will be quite a detour from my usual activities.

But hey, it's a chance to see Meg again. And I mean, what could go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue Death Approaches music*
> 
> What do you think so far? This will run around 10-15 chapters long and I'm running this alongside another ongoing series (an Arrowverse one if you'd like to check it out). This one though will consist of shorter chapters and is more of a return to my roots, reminiscent of my style of writing back in, well, college.


	2. It Only Takes A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes one bite is more than enough to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of."

_Our tale continues inside the kitchen of a dining establishment where a certain gray-haired, pale-faced culinarian was hard at work. This industrious young fellow will serve as the catalyst to the story of our exceedingly brash and uncivilized simpleton that we morosely have to accept as our protagonist._

_His name is Thanatos Blakewell and he wil-_

Ummm hi Sir Narrator Person? I'm sorry for rudely interrupting but I can hear you and I think some other people can read your narration as well. Just an idea I'd like to float out there if you don’t mind me contributing but don't you think you should keep your narration spoiler-free?

_Oh. Well... Umm... That is quite a sensible idea I must say._

Thanks. Glad to be of service.

_Are there other concerns you would like to discuss? I am open to suggestions when it comes from decent and upstanding gentlemen such as yourself._

I... well... I'd appreciate it a lot if you don't use my full first name. Than works fine. Also, and this is quite a stretch already so no need to adjust to this, but can you narrate in a calmer and slightly more modern third-person perspective? If that's not too much of a hassle.

_I see. I could certainly try, young Than. It pays to be versatile in the business of narration after all. Carry on then before you burn the dish you're creating while I take in your comments and suggestions._

"Oh right, my tarts." Than noted as he crouched down by the oven and observed the tart shells that he was blind baking. They were already turning into a luscious golden brown so he got his oven mitts and put them on so he could pull them out and start cooling them down. While waiting for that, he checked on his Chantilly cream in the refrigerator. He was satisfied with how it maintained its airiness and consistency throughout the chilling process so he started his prep work for the fruits he will use for his tarts.

"Something smells good in here." Meg commented as she rounded the kitchen

"It's my perfume. Eau de Mort." Than replied sarcastically.

"Funny. Dying of laughter right now." Meg answered, equally as deadpan as him. "Anyway, any chance we have some spare ground meat of some sort?"

"Why?" Than asked, already suspicious of Meg's intentions.

"I was thinking if you could make an off the menu item. Like a gyro or something?"

"Two concerning things from that statement. One. Why am I the one making this off the menu thing? Two. Do you even know what's in a gyro? Because ground meat in a rolled-up pita does not constitute a gyro." He said matter-of-factly as he continued to open up a pomegranate to extract their seeds. 

"It's not?" Meg replied coyly, completely ignoring Than's first point. She knew he'd cave on her request. It wasn’t even up for debate at this point because in the short span that she’s known Than, she could already tell that the guy just can't seem to stop himself from helping other people.

"Not even close. Those have slow-roasted slices of meat. We don't have any meat to slice, let alone a spit to slow roast it on." Than answered as he stopped what he was doing and automatically checked out their small pantry. "We also don't have yogurt to make a half-decent tzatziki sauce so that's a no go."

"I'm sorry a what sauce?"

"Tzatzi- you know what? Irrelevant. In summary, no on the gyro. Return to your station before your sister drives our customer rating down." 

"Alecto can handle herself and c'mon. Maybe a burrito?" Meg said, trying to act all sweetly but there's a hint of a threat behind it. 

"May I remind you that I have a higher position than you so you can't boss me around like this?" Than informed her, standing his ground. He didn't need this right now. His tarts won't pipe and decorate themselves. 

"May I also remind you that I have been working here for years so I have seniority and that I'm practically the manager when Eurydice's not around?" Meg said with an eyebrow raised. She was going to win this. She always does.

"Eurydice's right outside so no, you're not the boss here." Than clapped back but Meg just stared him down. He weighed his options and he knew that he could cut his losses and save more time by giving her what she wants.

"You're impossible." Than said in defeat. "I can make some soft tacos. Two pieces enough?"

"You're the best, Than." Meg replied before she ruffled his gray locks, causing him to flinch. Something which went unnoticed by the server. He wasn't a touchy person so he was still getting used to her methods of showing affection. "Also, do we have potatoes?"

"Only sweet pota- no, I'm not making a side dish." Silently cursing himself for answering so swiftly. 

"Just some quick fries?"

"I need those for a pie tomorrow." He groaned, hoping she'd lay off already. _Blood and darkness, I want to make my fruit tarts._

"Surely you can spare one piece? Maybe half?"

"Fine but that's it." Than said sternly so that Meg knew she shouldn't push her luck any further. "You do know Eurydice's going to kill us for this once she does her inventory later?"

"Relax. I'll talk to her about it."

"I'm sure you will." Than said as he rolled his eyes.

_And thus, our humble food maker started piling out all the produce he needed to make the dish Megaera requested. He began thawing the-_

You're doing it again... 

_Ah. Old habits die hard. My apologies. Seems I've struck a nerve though._

Sorry. Just... not in the mood right now. Can't you cut to a different scene or narrative already?

_And thus, I pass on the narration to an infuriating scoundrel while I work on my new narration style._

* * *

I finally arrived at the street of the café and my feet just felt like they were on fire from all the walking slash running I did. Should have really gotten that motorcycle last year but noooo, I just had to hit the scoreboard during one practice and destroy some lights that the school wasn't willing to shoulder. Cheapskates. 

With the storefront in sight, I started to see what Meg meant when she said they were really undergoing new management. The colors are different now, greener and lighter. There are plants that made it livelier. And currently, there are a couple of guys replacing the old signboard "Asphodel" into "Eurydice's" in nice cursive green letters that are playfully written atop a music staff. 

"A little more to the left, Mr. Contractor." instructed this beautiful ebony-skinned woman with a massive afro decorated with flowers. She must have seen me in the corner of her eye because she immediately turned her attention towards me.

"Hey, hon! My name is Eurydice and I own this joint. First time here?" She said with all the pleasantries of good ol' southern hospitality. 

"Yes. I mean, No. Or well, kinda?" How do you even answer this question? "I used to go here when it was still Asphodel. When did it change?"

"Awww sorry hon but old Lernie retired already and finally gave this place to me. Paperwork, creaky floors, and everything." She said and she seemed to be actually sad for me. As if I actually went here for Lernie's dumpster fire. "Say, you look mighty familiar. Are you one of Orphy's music students?"

"Who? Me? Errrrr no. Not music. Definitely not music. At all. College of Business actually." For the love of ambrosia, why am I stammering so much? "Just visiting a friend. She works here. Meg. Yeah, Meg."

"Ah. Megaera. Quite a persuasive talker, that one. Responsible though." 

"Yep. The one and only." I replied and my stomach actually rumbled loudly. Like comedically rumbled. This is embarrassing. Is there a bomb exploding nearby? Kill me now. Eurydice started laughing and it was interesting how her laugh sounded very melodic. I still wanted the earth to swallow me and throw me to the pits of chaos but she sounds so lovely.

“Well don’t let me keep you, hon. And not to rag on Lernie but I guarantee that the food is much better now. C’mon. Let’s get you seated.” Eurydice said as she ushered me to her café and opened the door for me. 

“Ugggh, Redblood.” Great. 0.2 seconds inside the café and I already came into contact with Meg’s lovely younger sister.

Alecto is… interesting. At a very young age, I thought she’d grow up as a serial killer. Nowadays, I think she’ll become a dictator or Soviet spy or anything that will have access to intel that will lead to world domination. Man, this essay really has me thinking about these stuff. But yes, my relationship with her is very complex. I love her the same way that she loves me.

In short, we’d probably kill each other if it was legal.

“Now, now Alex. We’ve talked about this.” Eurydice chided her and I just couldn’t help myself, I broke out into the hugest grin.

“Welcome to Eurydice’s. Table for one miserable scum?” She said in a deadpan voice while rolling her eyes and I didn’t need to turn around to see that Eurydice was displeased.

“Zagreus, finally showed up!” Meg said as she spotted me. “Eurydice, can I handle this order and take five?”

“Go ahead and catch up with each other, hon. Alex, behave yourself. And nice to meet you Zagreus. I hope you do become one of our regulars.”

“Nice to meet you too Eurydice and I’ll swing by whenever I can.” I said to be polite. With my schedule, it’s unlikely but I can’t just say no in front of the owner.

“That’s a verbal contract then, Zag. And we have witnesses.” Meg said as she grabbed me by the arm. “Now let’s go. Table’s waiting.”

“Are you really holding me to that? You are aware that this is _literally_ in the opposite side of the stadium, right?”

“I don’t need to hold you to anything, Zag. You’ll just end up going here out of your own volition.” Insert Alecto’s eye roll here. I love Meg and all but that’s not happening. “Be right back. I’ll get your food.”

“I haven’t even ordered anything yet!”

“I already know what you want.”

I roll my eyes once more. She's probably right but eh. And now, Alex was just glaring at me by the register. Joy of joys. 

We're definitely off to a great start.

* * *

Back inside the kitchen, Than just finished cutting a lime for Meg’s tacos, keeping it on the side so the acidity can be adjusted by the consumer’s taste preference. For something that was off the menu, Than was proud of the outcome. And he was immensely satisfied with himself that he also managed to multitask and pipe in some tarts for taste testing in the process.

“That looks so gooood.” Meg commented as she saw Than’s well-composed plate. He was always such a perfectionist and the dish was no exception from his outputs. 

“Thank you.” Than replied as he handed Meg the plate. “But this is all off the record. If Eurydice sees this, you made it.”

“I mean if Eurydice sees this, she’d say add this to the men-“

“I’m sorry but where’s my tip?!” Alecto suddenly shouted causing the two of them to stare at each other in horror.

“Blood and Darkness. Than, serve this. Table 6.” Meg said before she darted back and saved the customers from her sister.

“I’m not getting paid enough for this.” Than muttered to himself as he took the plate and exited the kitchen. He was caught off guard when he saw who was seated in table 6, currently gawking at the chaos that was unfolding in Table 2.

_I did warn you he will be the catalyst in our moronic and ill-mannered protagonist’s tale._

Shhhhh, he’ll hear you.

_Oh right. My apologies. Carry on._

“ _So, Zagreus is the protagonist, huh?_ ” Than thought as he made his way towards the table.

“My sincerest apologies for the ruckus out there, sir. Meg told me to serve this to you.” Than said as he placed the plate of tacos with a side of sweet potato chips on Zag’s place mat.

“No worries, mate. I’m more than accustomed to Alex’s outbursts of rage.” Zag replied as he flashed Than a smile. The iridescence of the café’s new lighting made Zag’s two-colored eyes shine brighter. Than knew of Zag’s heterochromia but it was his first time seeing them up close and he found them utterly beautiful.

Ummmm… Mr. Narrator? Where did those descriptions come from? Overkill, don’t you think?

_Bah. Just let me do my job._

“Umm… you alright there, Than?” Zag asked, causing Than to break out of his _increasingly approaching the territory of being rude_ stupor.

“Sorry. Zoned out a bit.” Than replied before his brain processed what Zag just called him. “Wait, how do you know my name?”

“Oh. Because you have the nametag?” Zag awkwardly replied as he kept making rectangular shapes with his fingers like he was playing charades. “Was that too much? Or did I mispronounce it? Sorry if I did.”

_Well look who’s suddenly polite…_

“No, it’s fine. Just surprised. I rarely work out here in the dining area so…” Than said as he glanced at where Meg was at. Eurydice also stepped in so hopefully the entire situation will be salvageable. “Speaking of which, I better head back there. Any drink orders? I’m assuming Meg’s paying for this?”

“I heard my name. What’s happening? You two playing nice?” Meg said as she sat down and joined Zag, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Just asking about Zag’s drink order.” Than answered automatically, not completely processing what he just said.

“Wait. My turn on this. How do you know my name?” Zag asked out of curiosity.

“I mean who doesn’t know you around these parts. You’re practically the prince of the entire university.” Than quickly reasoned out. Zag found the explanation sufficient, albeit making him a tad self-conscious. Meg, on the other hand, wasn’t convinced.

“But you’re not a student here.” Meg added, eyebrow raised.

“Right... Anyway, drink order?” Than said to circle back to the original topic at hand.

“Oh. Do you still make the sweet nectar tea or did that get phased out? Because that’s like the one good thing from back then.” Zag told the two of them.

“We still have that. I’ll make a batch. Be right ba-“

“Actually, I’ll make the drink.” Meg volunteered as she got up from her chair. Than was mostly relieved because that meant he could return to his tarts however he also detected a twinkle of mischief in Meg’s eyes which was never a good thing. “Be right back. Come along Than.”

Meg hooked her arm around Than and practically yanked him away from where he stood.

“I could just make the drink you know? Wouldn’t want to interrupt your date.” Than told her once they were behind the counter. Meg’s face visibly soured from what he said.

“Gods, no. He’s more like a brother to me.” Meg retorted as he got a flashback of some of the cringeworthy moments from the brief time her and Zag dated. “I deserve a sane sibling. Or a saner one by comparison.

“But wait, I’m the one who should be doing the interrogating here. What was that about?” Meg asked Than as she brought out their pre-brewed tea mixture.

“What do you mean?”

“How do you really know Zagreus?”

“Like I said, he’s a well-known name and face here. Students talk. The university hypes up their games. That’s it.” Than answered matter-of-factly, hoping that the elaborated version of his explanation would be enough to satisfy her so he could go back to his tarts.

“He’s probably a fan that has a crush on him.” Alex chimed in from behind them.

“Alecto, can’t you see we’re having a private discussion?” Meg sternly told her younger sister.

“Right. I’ll leave you two sisters to bicker and make conspiracy theories. I have tarts to pipe. Oh and Alex? Don’t forget that you have class in an hour.” Than said as he made his way back to the kitchen, using Alex as his getaway distraction. Meg tried to rope him back in but her efforts were futile, especially when her threat level got hindered because of Alecto’s whining.

“ _So, that’s Zagreus. Interesting._ ” Than thought as he picked up his piping bag and resumed his earlier task. The repetitive work relaxed him, putting whatever thoughts that stressed him out or made him anxious at bay. Soon enough, all his tart shells had an even layer of creams in them. Then came his favorite part: decorating. This relaxed him in a different way since it made him focus all of his attention on the details. He’s a firm believer that you start to eat with your eyes and he loves making sure that all of his outputs were precise and up to par with his mother’s standards. It was from his mother that he learned how to do all of these after all.

He could feel a presence behind him while he worked and he was a hundred percent sure that Meg was observing him intently. The time they’ve spent working together may still be short but it was long enough for Meg to know not to interrupt him when he’s decorating his pastries. Once he was done and fully satisfied with his creations, he felt Meg tap him on the shoulder before handing him a small plate.

“Any chance I could get a piece or two?” 

“Sure.” Than replied as he used tongs to place two pieces of his meticulously created fruit tarts on her plate. “But you’re paying for these.”

“Fine. I will. But only if you serve it to Zag.”

“What?” Than finally turned completely to look at her and see that mischievous glint in her eyes once more. Not a good sign. “I will do no such thing.”

“C’mon, Than. The reason I actually invited Zag here today was because of these tarts. Pomegranates are like his most favorite thing in the world.”

“I don’t see how that information connects with me serving the tarts to him.” Than said firmly, knowing that he was already starting to get irritated. He’s already budged more than enough instances today for his liking. “And whatever you’re going to say next. The answer is no.”

“Bu-”

“I’m taking a break.” Than interrupted. He needed some alone time before he lost his cool. Alecto already caused enough ruckus for the day. He didn’t want to add to it.

And before Meg could even get another word in, Than quickly made his way towards their back exit. She was wise enough not to follow.

* * *

Okay. So maybe Meg’s right when she said that I’ll come back here out of my own volition. Those tacos were bomb! It was well-seasoned. The spices kicked in at the right amounts. Great cheesiness. Great acidity. Like, what more could you ask for except more pieces?

I’m sorry Sisyphus but your bouldy gyros just got trumped.

Ew. Did I just say the word ‘trump’? Gross. Appetite destroyer.

Speaking of appetite destroyers, Alex was about to end her shift and head out to class. Their oldest sister, Tis, was taking the mantle in her place.

Now Tis…. Tis is… odd to say the least. She got delayed a few years that’s why she’s still in college. Meg’s going to graduate earlier than her even. I’m just surprised that she joined her sisters in this customer service gig since she’s the biggest introvert I know. I can’t recall the last time she said anything besides her grunts of mrrmmm. She’s handy with the mental math of cashier work though, I’ll give her that.

Eurydice was doing some front of the house service and she gave me a wink when she noticed me looking at her. She really turned this place around and I applaud her for that. Despite Alecto’s service (a.k.a. the walking one-star review server), the business seems to be booming. At least compared to old management.

“Hey, Zag. Try these.” Meg said as she plopped down the seat beside me with a plate of fresh pastries in hand.

Oh. My. Gods. Are those

“Pomegranate tarts?” I said, mouth practically watering. I love this stuff, okay? No judgey.

“Yes, shortstuff. New recipe. Why I wanted you here today in the first place.”

“Ugggh, stop with that awful nickname, please.” I’m short. I get it. Do people need to rub it in? It makes me harder to tagout. That’s a genetic advantage!

“Try growing a foot taller first.” And then Meg had the audacity to ruffle my hair. Seriously? “Now go on. Eat up.”

“Is this how you treat your customers? This really makes me not want to return here.”

“Please. I keep it real and I’m hilarious. And you like it here. Don’t even lie.” She said smugly. Damn it. She can read me way too easily.

I grabbed a piece and took a bite and let me explain to you in extensive detail what happened.

Are you familiar with those exaggerated Anime shows where a character eats something so good, that they end up getting transported away into some heavenly vision with like trumpets and cymbals and cute girls or boys serving them more of the dish and everything is in a brightly lit technicolor pattern? And then suddenly all the ingredients start coming to life and doing a song and dance number while you relive a beautiful memory that overwhelms you with so much emotions?

It’s very that and so much more. I didn’t even notice that I’ve finished both pieces. Meg doesn’t want one, right? I’m just left yearning for more. Meg was looking at me with a knowing smirk and I knew there was no denying it. I’m coming back here for more stuff like this. The tart was nice and buttery. The cream was silky and it was just the perfect mixture of sweet and acidic. The berries added a tartness to it while the pomegranate added crunch and juiciness. The sprinkling of finely dusted cheese added a salt contrast that surprisingly worked quite well with the entire thing. It was utter perfection in a tart shell and I will call back Mr. A and his fascination for emphasis and say ‘I. WANT. MORE.’.

“Good, huh?”

“Umm duh. Definitely a thousand leagues better than whatever burnt item Lernie was trying to sell before." I replied as I cringed at those horrible times. Focus back on the tarts. We're now in the best of times. "Than made these? Can I buy some more for takeout?”

“Yes. Made the tacos too. Off the menu.”

“Definitely should be added to the menu.”

“Right? That’s what I said.” Meg replied and it’s nice when our ideas actually align in a way that’s not detrimental to me. “I’ll go check out the back and ask Than on pricing. He’s on his break right now so…”

“Can I tag along? Pay compliments to the chef and all?” I mean, it’s the right thing to do, right? Especially since he made a new dish just for me. Meg’s really pulling the strings and she’s got Than whipped apparently.

“Hold on. Hey Tis, think you could handle keeping watch here for a few minutes?” She asked since Eurydice made her way outside once more.

“Mrmmmmm.” Tis mumbled as she nodded. That could mean ‘sure’, ‘I’ll try my best’, or ‘there is a murderer in the café right not and I know who that person is and I will take care of them later’.

I’m choosing to interpret it as a simple yes.

“C’mon, backstage tour.”

* * *

Than was sitting near the steps of the service exit, scrolling thoughtlessly through social media to pass time. He hated the sun and the crisp late spring air but it seemed like a better alternative that the kitchen’s heat and fluorescent lighting for the time being. He just texted his brother to ask him what he wanted for dinner and was eagerly waiting for his reply. He knew his classes were ending soon so it was just a matter of waiting. He found himself momentarily glaring wistfully at the small creek that bordered their café before his phone vibrated.

“Heya bro. Maybe pasta? Or whatever really. You know I’ll eat anything you make. See ya later! I miss you and love you!” His brother, Hypnos, texted. He found himself sporting a small smile from it. Hypnos and him were practically polar opposites. While he was more withdrawn, his brother was expressive enough for the both of them. Hypnos remained cheerful and optimistic as they aged while he turned more and more jaded as the years passed by. Still, Than loves his brother. He’s all his got after all.

“Sure thing. Love and miss you too.” He replied before tucking his phone back in his pocket. He took in a deep breath and centered himself, fighting the temptation to buy a pack of cigarettes down the nearby store. He’s been an on and off smoker since his teenage years. The only thing that stopped him was his brother’s disapproval, citing that he was slowly killing himself by doing so. That and it was an unnecessary cost. Cost that he didn’t have the luxury to splurge on right now.

He heard the door creaking behind him and mentally prepared himself for the mental headache coming his way.

“I still have a few minutes Meg. Leave me alone.”

“Oh, not Meg but sorry to bother, I guess.” Than heard the voice of Zagreus and his brain immediately jolted back on with a resounding ‘ack!’ from his mistake.

“Sorry. Wrong target. What can I help you with?” Than asked as he got up and dusted the dirt off his pants. It was the first time the two of them were standing together and he found the height difference slightly amusing.

“Meg also getting on your nerves, huh?” Zag commented, knowing full well how much of a handful his longtime friend could be.

“On some occasions, yes.”

“I heard that!” Meg said as she appeared beside Zagreus. Than took another deep breath to compose himself.

“So what’s the big emergency that made you bring one of our patrons back here?”

“That’s my idea actually.” Zag piped in. “Just wanted to ask if I could take home some of the tarts. Paying for them of course! They’re really good. More than good actually! And the tacos too! Aaaand I am blabbering right now.” Zag ended with an awkward laugh, slightly blushing which became more evident with the red shirt he was wearing. Than found himself feeling some sort of secondhand embarrassment from the sight which compounded with his discomfort from receiving compliments.

“Yeah. What he said.” Meg added. “And sorry for being pushy a while ago.”

“An apology. That’s rare.” Than said with a smirk. “And the tarts are for selling so of course. But I think I can only give you a max of six pieces. I need to save some for the mid-afternoon and evening customers. Let me grab a to-go container.”

The trio made their way back to the kitchen and Than immediately got to work. Zag and Meg just watched him in silence which he found incredibly awkward. Thankfully Tisiphone started using a blender for one of the new customer’s drink order.

“Here you go. I was originally going to price them at two-fifty a piece but Meg can just place twelve dollars at the register later.”

“Dude, seriously? You’re selling this way too cheap.” Zag commented as he pulled out his wallet. “Here’s a twenty. And a five for tip.”

“Wait no. This is too mu-“

“I insist. Customer’s always right, right?” Zag said as he flashed him another one of his disarming smiles.

“I ummm okay.” Than said as he claimed the bills. Behind Zag, he could clearly see Meg smirking in amusement. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you. They’re really delicious, Than. I look forward to more stuff like these next time.” Zag said sincerely and Than found himself softly smiling and nodding curtly. “Anyway, I’m heading to my next class. Thanks for the invite Meg and thanks again for the meal, Than.”

“Comeback soon, shortstuff.” Meg teased which earned her a scowl from Zag.

“Whenever she annoys you, just remind her that she still keeps a small Batman logo pillow that she called Battie back when she was a kid.”

“ZAGREUS!”

“Byeeee.” Zag said before dashing away.

“He made all that up.” Meg tried to defend herself.

“Sure it was, Batgirl.”

“Oh whatever. Gang up on me with your crush.”

“I’m sorry are we back to this conversation again?” Than responded exasperatedly.

“Okay. I’ll stop. But hey, it’s an observation. And if it’s true, I could help out. Just sayin’.” Meg commented. “And pretty sure he’s interested. He’s already blushing like a school boy and leaving you a big… _tip_.”

“Hilarious.” Than replied dryly.

They both heard the ding of the bell by the entrance and they saw a group of college students enter.

“ _Literally saved by the bell_.” Than thought to himself. “C’mon. Head back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next chapter, we get to hear more from our beloved entrance greeter.


End file.
